It is known in the art of rocker arm assemblies to provide a small lubrication hole in the socket of a rocker arm to transmit oil expelled from a hydraulic lash adjuster. The oil may be directed through the hole to lubricate the roller and roller bearing; the oil typically will not lubricate the rocker arm-to-valve interface as the hole directs oil above the rocker arm assembly and not to the lower rocker arm face. The small lubrication hole is usually machined into the rocker arm in a secondary operation. Machining may create burrs which may block the hole or which may break off and increase the potential for wear.